


B6

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Untitled PoemB6





	B6

I do not belong with her  
The gentle rumble of the engine reminds me  
The misty clouds obscure my vision  
In order to keep me away 

I must remember  
The fall would not be gentle  
Despite the silky appearance of her waves  
I would be met with the feeling of concrete 

The water welcomes me  
The air whispers to me  
The land is warning me  
But the fire in my veins tells me to go to her

I am grateful to know better than to listen  
I have learned and the warnings are unnecessary  
I will close my eyes for now  
And we will meet another day


End file.
